Si fuera cierto
by Annbones
Summary: "Si fuera cierto, sería maravilloso". Esas fueron las palabras de él.


Un delirio cortito, cortito sobre algo que leí por el LJ y que me sugirió desarrollar...

No más palabras en vano, sólo aclaro que Bones no me pertenece, y las dejo con la historia.

**Si fuera cierto**

Ha salido. Por fin las autoridades han determinado que podía retomar una vida medianamente normal, aunque bajo estricta supervisión.

Y en aquel día radiante de verano, como si el sol se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con su alegría, "Aunque eso es imposible", no puede evitar pensar, sus pasos se dirigen automáticamente al lugar que durante tanto tiempo ha considerado su casa, aún más que su hogar familiar.

Los guardias lo reconocen y le permiten pasar, tal vez porque nunca han creído que él fuera peligroso.

En aquella área que aún conoce mejor que el lugar donde pasó los últimos años, todo parece estar exactamente igual que la última vez. Al menos todo aquello a lo que le da más importancia, lo que más ha cambiado es la gente que por allí circula, pero no es eso lo más importante para él.

Sólo busca a una persona. Quiere verla para explicarle todo lo sucedido, toda aquella confusión, y asegurarle que ha madurado en ese tiempo y que en cuanto pueda retomar su trabajo, quiere hacerlo junto a ella.

Divisa su despacho, ella está sentada allí, reconoce su expresión cuando está concentrada en el trabajo. Al mismo tiempo, con su habitual perspicacia, reconoce los cambios por el tiempo transcurrido.

No luce mucho mayor, no realmente. Sí ha cambiado el estilo de su peinado, del cabello más largo ha pasado a una melena lacia sobre los hombros, con un tupido flequillo sobre la frente y de color más oscuro. Y puede notar diferencias en el contorno de su rostro a medida que se acerca, como está ligeramente más redondeado.

Justamente cuando está por alcanzar la puerta de la oficina, ella se levanta con un poco de dificultad y en un primer momento sus ojos no pueden procesar lo que ve en el lugar donde debería haber un estómago plano.

Ella levanta la vista, de seguro ha escuchado el sonido del bolso que él lleva al caer al piso, repentinamente soltado por la conmoción.

- ¡Zack! – exclama, sus ojos iluminándose, su cuerpo ahora voluminoso avanza con menos rapidez que antes hacia él, pero es con la misma alegría y orgullo de siempre para con él que lo intenta abrazar.

Intento frustrado, claro, su vientre de 7 meses de embarazo no le permite acercarse demasiado, pero la Dra. Brennan rodea a su ex – estudiante tanto como sus brazos llegan.

- ¿Dra. Brennan? – pregunta, como si todavía no pudiera procesar lo que ve y siente.

- Zack, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta ella, mientras con un gesto lo invita a pasar a su oficina.

- Yo… - la pregunta lo obliga a centrarse y por fin puede contestar – Salí bajo supervisión, provisionalmente por 6 meses, luego sabré si definitivamente – responde con un poco de orgullo, mientras se sienta en el borde del sofá.

Ella toma asiento frente a él, y lo observa. Luego de unos segundos, los dos intentan hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Iba a decir… - ambos sonríen, nerviosos, y ella con un ademán le indica que hable él primero.

- Lo más apropiado que puedo decir es felicitaciones, Dra. Brennan – comienza él con tono formal – Sé que lo socialmente aceptado en estas circunstancias es preguntar por el estado de la gravidez y del feto, pero puedo decir que usted se ve perfectamente saludable con sus siete meses -.

- Gracias, Zack – la antropóloga sonríe, las manos cruzadas apoyadas sobre su panza.

- Sólo venía a decirle que he salido, y que estoy interesado en volver a trabajar aquí si la evaluación de los psiquiatras determina que estoy apto para ello – explica el joven.

- Si de mí depende, estaré encantada de volver a recibirte, Zack, pero sabes que pronto tendré mi baja por maternidad, y será Cam quien determine ello – respnde ella con su habitual tono profesional – pero de todas maneras, haré una recomendación por escrito para que lo consideren.-

- Bien – el joven se pone prontamente de pie – Se lo agradezco, Dra. Brennan-.

- Será un placer, Zack – responde la antropóloga.

El joven se acerca a la puerta, ya despidiéndose, no sin vacilar un poco.

- Adiós, Dra. Brennan -.

- Adiós, Zack. Vuelve pronto – responde la antropóloga observándolo desde su sillón.

La Dra. cierra los ojos con cansancio, pero de pronto da un pequeño brinco en su lugar cuando escucha nuevamente la voz de su interno.

- ¿Puedo… puedo tocarla? – pregunta el joven con miedo y vacilación, desde el umbral de la puerta.

La antropóloga traga saliva y sus ojos se ponen brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Acércate, Zack – responde haciendo un ademán.

El joven lentamente y con algo de torpeza se acerca al sillón ocupado por su antigua profesora, la mujer que más admira en el mundo. Se coloca en cuclillas a su lado, y contempla con curiosidad aquel vientre perfectamente redondo.

Con la mano derecha se aferra del borde del sillón, mientras la izquierda se posa suavemente sobre la barriga de la futura madre.

Y es en ese preciso instante que percibe un movimiento que lo sorprende por su fuerza, y ella misma dirige su mano al mismo lugar que él.

- Movimientos fetales – explica, con una sonrisa en su rostro – Booth diría que el bebé te está saludando – acota, y la sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

- ¿Usted qué diría? – pregunta el joven, y su mente recuerda las miles de veces que formuló esa misma pregunta sobre unos restos o unas marcas en un hueso.

- Tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible, puesto que el bebé no tiene desarrollado aún el sentido de la visión y aunque lo tuviera no podría utilizarlo. Tampoco existe la posibilidad de que te reconozca, dado que ni siquiera te conoce… - su voz se va apagando y luego vuelve a sonreír, dichosa como él nunca la ha visto – Pero como tú dijiste del fantasma de la madre de Cam, sería maravilloso si fuera cierto, ¿verdad?-.

- Igual es maravilloso – es la respuesta de él.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Zack siempre fue mi interno preferido, y no he llegado a encariñarme realmente con ningún otro, aunque tengo que reconocer que no le haría ascos a un Wendell...<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
